Forbidden
by Graysen
Summary: Set around & during The Body. Spike's POV.
1. The Body

  
TITLE: Forbidden   
AUTHOR: Dark Raven & Trish   
PART: 1   
RATING: PG this part   
DISCLAIMER: Only the new characters belong to us. Everyone else is just being borrowed.   
DISTRIBUTION: Heat. Desire. site and Weekend @ Buffy's site. Everyone else just ask first.   
Feedback: Yes please!   
SUMMARY: Set during "The Body" Now, please, read the damn story. :P   
  
  
center ********************************************************/center  
  
"I want you gone. I want you gone. Iwantyougone." This phrase kept repeating itself in his head. In an effort to drown out those hateful words, he started pacing.   
  
He loved her. Honestly, truly loved her. How could she just throw his feelings in his face like that? She treated him like he was some kind of animal. No, not even an animal. The Slayer wouldn't even behave this way towards a wild boar. For some odd reason though, she did to Spike. He picked up a bottle of beer, and took another long swig. Since the pacing didn't seem to drown out those hateful words he proceeded to tear his place apart.   
  
As he picked up his chair to hurl it against the wall, an object fell out and stopped him dead in his tracks. What stopped him was a small notebook. "Wait isn't that the Nibblet's diary?" he thought to himself, "I bet I could find a lot of juicy goods about the Slayer in here. On second thought, I bet she already has her knickers in a twist over this. I better drop it off before I end up with a stake through my soddin' heart. If she'll even let me in."   
  
Spike didn't even try to fathom why he'd risk his undead life to return a diary during the day, as he grabbed his blanket and made a dash to his beloved DeSoto.   
  
The drive over to Rodello Drive was way too short in Spike's mind. As he pulled up in front of the house, he hoped no one was home so he could just toss it in through the door & leave.   
  
As luck would have it though, as Spike was about to flee back to his car, Joyce opened the door. She flashed him one of those looks that only a mother can give, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Spike, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Mum, I was just returning the Nibblet's diary. She left it in my crypt. I'll, I'll go now," he replied flashing her a hurt look. Joyce remembered that look from when Spike had been at her door all upset over Dru. Joyce sighed, and said, "Spike, it's broad daylight. I don't want you to get fried. Why don't you just come in. If you tell Buffy of this I'll stake you myself."   
  
Spike did all he could to restrain himself from pulling Joyce into a hug. *I've got an invite, I've got an invite!* he thought to himself. Feeling at least a little bit better, Spike followed Buffy's mother into the kitchen, and got ready for another day of hot chocolate confessions.   
  
A few mugs of hot chocolate later, Spike was still pouring his heart out to his "Mum."   
Joyce wasn't as appalled by Spike's feelings towards her daughter as she had been the previous night. She saw how torn up he was about this and realized that his feelings for Buffy were very real. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized how good they could be for each other. The tension between Buffy and Spike was already sizzling hot, and there was the fact that they had never dealt that final blow, even though from what Buffy told her the opportunity had been there. She'd never really liked Angel, even before she found out he was a vampire. It was the fact that Buffy was so vibrant and Angel was so NOT. She'd like Spiked before she found out about his undead status and had continued to like him.   
  
Joyce continued thinking about the vampire as she got up to wash the hot cocoa stained mugs that she and Spike had been drinking from. She had been telling the vampire who loved her daughter that she honestly did like him when her speech was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. With a frown, Joyce looked at her soap-covered hands and asked Spike to get the door.   
  
After the weight that had been lifted off his shoulders because of her, he was more than happy to do it. Spike's face lit up completely when he saw a delivery man with a big beautiful bouquet of flowers. His smile got even bigger when he realized that they had been sent to Joyce.   
  
Spike peered into the lovely arangement, and happily commented, "Well, Brian must be a lucky man, Joyce. Should I make him state his intentions?" He heard Joyce laugh as she moved into the living room and said "Thanks for the offer Spike, but I think you'll have to fight Buffy for that honor."   
  
He placed the flowers down in the hall, and his smile quickly faded when he caught a glimpse of Joyce on the couch. Her eyes were open, staring at nothing, and her body was slack.   
  
And there was the fact that he heard no heartbeat.   
  
Spike didn't even think as he raced to the phone. He waited impatiently for the phone to be answered.   
  
"Hello? Giles? You've got to help."   
  
"We are not your friends, Spike, we are not your way to Buffy. Never call again."   
  
"Please, Giles, you don't understand! This is an emergency. You have to help! I can't save her," Spike yelled into the receiver.   
  
CLICK.   
  
  
  
_end part 1._  
  
  



	2. Part 2

TITLE: **_Forbidden _**  
PART:_** Two**_  
RATING: PG this part   
DISCLAIMER: Only the new characters belong to us. Everyone else is just being borrowed.  
DISTRIBUTION: Heat. Desire. site and Weekend Buffy's site. Everyone else just ask first.   
FEEDBACK: Yes please!  
SUMMARY: Set during "The Body" Now, please, read the damn story. :P  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Italics _indicated thought. Co-authored with Trish.

-

**_Forbidden_**

_**Part 2**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

CLICK.

As Spike hung up the phone, he was shocked beyond words at Giles' refusal to listen. He realized with dismay that none of the others would probably help him either.

_Think, Spike, think. Who would help? Maybe the demon girl?_ He grabbed his blanket and ran in to the sun-filled room, where he dropped to his knees next to Joyce. Spike leaned over with a single tear running down his cheek and kissed her on the forehead. As he rushed out the door, he whispered, "Hang on, Mum. I'm going to go get help. Please, just hang on."

Spike fled to his car and peeled out from the Summers' house. He was heading for the Magic Shop, mentally pleading for Anya to help him, when he saw a familiar blonde heading towards the Slayer's house. _Wait a bloody minute... Isn't that the She-Bitch from Hell that's after the Nibblet? _

Without really thinking about the consequences of his actions, Spike swerved over to the side of the road, blocking Glory's path. A tiny fleck of dirt kicked up from the tire and landed on the Goddess' slinky dress.

_Bloody hell, I'm going to die._

As Spike rolled down the window a bit, Glory stepped over to the driver's side window and gave him a look cold enough to freeze Superman.

"What is so important that you had to ruin my dress?"

Spike gave her an indifferent look and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you might want to know where your Key is, but since your dress is more important, I'll just be going on my merry little way then."

"Wait, you know where my Key is? Aren't you the Slayer's boyfriend? Why would you help me?"

"Well, there's got to be something in it for me, right?"

Glory being the impatient bitch that she is lost it, she stamped her foot and yelled "Tell me where MY KEY is!"

Spike just raised an eyebrow and repeated, "What's in it for me?"

Glory's eyes glazed over as she was consumed by rage; she reached over and grabbed Spike's head through the window started to suck the sanity out of it. Spike's head began to spin, and he thought that it was going to be all over for him.

The thoughts, _Goodbye, Picadilly. Farewell, Leicester Bloody Square_ ran through his mind, as the world turned black for him. Glory was still there with that maddening look in her eyes, when something started to feel very wrong.

"What the hell is this," she yelled as she joined Spike in the land of unconsciousness, her hair standing straight up on end.

The sound of Glory slamming against the concrete was enough to pull Spike out of it. He sat up, feeling a bit dizzy and confused. That's when he realized that something was different. Different, yet familiar. It took a minute for him to figure it out, but then it hit him. Spike's hand went up to stroke the side of his head, and he mumbled in an incredulous tone, "It's gone. The bloody thing is finally gone!"

Spike stared out in to space for a few minutes as it continued to sink in that he was de-chipped. Something was trying to come to the forefront of his mind. There was something he was going to do _What was it? BLOODY HELL! JOYCE!_

The vampire must have done at least 50 mph on the way to the Magic Shop. _This time I'll try the demon girl. She'll listen to me, she has to listen to me.  
_  
When he finally got to the Magic Shop, he grabbed his blanket and ran out into the sunlight once again. Spike wasn't really paying attention as he ran across the street, and he fell flat on his face as a result.

_What the bloody hell just happened?_

He stood back up, and found the reason for his plummet. Xander was standing there with his leg outstretched, laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry, Fangboy. My leg didn't mean to jump out at you. Maybe next time it will be my stake that you fall into. Gee, I sure hope so, because that would be so much...fun!"

Feeling nothing but seething hatred towards Xander, Giles, and pretty much every other Scooby out there, Spike gathered himself back into his car, and decided that it was time for the Big Bad to make a feature appearance. He would get his revenge. That they could most certainly count on. The Big Bad was back, and he was not happy in the least.

Once, Spike was back in the DeSoto, he headed over to his crypt. He was still livid with Xander, and decided what needed to be done. No matter what the costs, he had to get his pride back. Making all of them suffer was just as good a way as any, right?  
With that thought in mind, the vampire burst through the door, and headed down to his Buffy shrine. In an angry and devastated rage, he scooped up every reminder of the Slayer's existence and shoved it in a box, along with the rest of his possessions. He took a last look at his former home, and headed back into the sunlight with his blanket.  
Spike didn't know where to go, so he drove around aimlessly for a while, he eventually found himself outside the Summers' house again. He grabbed his blanket and hightailed it inside. With a heavy heart he knelt next to Joyce and whispered, "Goodbye, Joyce, I'm so sorry that I couldn't get anyone to help me save you. You reminded me of my mum, you know. You even look like her. I guess that why I always came around to talk with you. Well, that and the marshmallows."

Spike gave Joyce a final kiss on the forehead, and headed off to begin a new chapter of his un-life.

_end part 2._


End file.
